


Sun Shower

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: "Keep it safe."
Relationships: Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually based from sorabuttpockets artworks and i'm really happy get to write this.

"I don't need it."  
"Huh ?

(He gave me his black umbrella and just walk off. The next thing i knew, i woke up on my bed. Was it all just a dream? I'm not sure of myself. What a weird dream, i can tell you that. Oh right, i'm Roxas. I just started my first high school years last week with Kairi and Riku. Yeah, i don't like school that much. I prefer staying at home but my brother would be nagging at me.)

Roxas's phone start ringing and it was from Kairi.

"Roxas ! Hurry up !" Kairi shouts from the outside.  
"Give me a break, Kairi ! I'm still getting ready !." Roxas had his phone on his left shoulder while holding a hairdryer on his right hand.

He ran outside and Kairi with Riku are waiting by the palm tree.

"Sorry for the wait !" Roxas scratches his head with a smile on his face.  
"Gee, your hair is still a mess! Come here !" Kairi took out her comb and brushes Roxas's hair.  
"Did you stayed up late playing games ?" Riku snickers at him.  
"Hey, that's non of your business, Riku !" He shouts at Riku angrily.

(Yup, they're my childhood friends. Kairi's a sweetheart but Riku's a jerk. Yet, he's still my best friend. Still, something familiar about that guy from my dream...)

Just when the teacher arrived in their classroom, Roxas immediately went back to sleep on his desk.

"Hey, Roxas ! This isn't the time to sleep in class!" Whispers Riku while shaking Roxas to wake up.

(Man, sleep is the best...)

"Sleeping again under the rain ? How careless can you be?"

When he wakes up, he saw the boy from his dreams. Carrying the same black umbrella.

(It's you again.)

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep under the rain again." Say the mysterious boy.  
"Hold on. Who exactly are you--" Roxas stands up.  
"I don't need it." He smiles.

(He gave me another umbrella. What's the meaning of this?)

"So, be there for them." The mysterious boy gave him his black umbrella. "And keep it safe. For me." He looks over Roxas's crown chain on his shirt and smiles again.

(The way he smiled at me... Somehow... it hurts me. Why is that ? Who exactly is he. When i woke up, there's a closed black beside my desk.... Is this even real... ?)


	2. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i want to know more about him."

(As he walks away after he gave me his umbrella, i woke in the real world.)

"Hey, wake up. It's lunch." Says Riku while shaking Roxas to wake up. "C'mon, get your ass moving or we'll go without you."  
"Alright~" Roxas yawns after he woke up from his nap.

Then, he saw the same black umbrella on the side of his desk.

(This umbrella. It's the same in my dreams...)

He stands up and brings along his lunch box to the rooftop with Kairi and Riku.

"Say, whose umbrella on my desk?" Roxas wonders while eating his lunch.  
"It's not mine. Who would carry an umbrella when it barely rains in Destiny Islands." Says Riku.  
"Oh... right. Maybe it's gonna rain soon." Roxas sighs.  
"...Hey. I though you don't like brocolli." Kairi got curious at him.

(I do but why i got this feeling of i like it?)

After school, the sun is still up but it rains.

"Never thought it's actually raining here." Kairi ponders .  
"Well, looks like you're right today, Roxas." Riku scratches his head.

(Ah, it's the same in my dream. The sun is still up but it raining...because he told me to. just because...)

Roxas took out the umbrella from before.

"I don't need it." He gave the closed black umbrella to Riku.  
"But, Roxas. Don't you need it ?" Kairi got worried.  
"It's okay, i can run back home from here with my bag. See ya !" He ran into the rain with his bag covers his head.  
"Something isn't normal with Roxas today." Riku grasps the umbrella as he watches Roxas running under the rain.

(Finally, i've made it back home. Man, i need a shower after this.)

"Roxas ! You're all wet !" Ventus dries off Roxas's hair with a towel.  
"Sorry about that, Ven. It suddenly raining today." He took the towel and dries himself.  
"I mean, yeah. The weather today got weirder. Now i can't dry off the clothes." Ventus sighs.  
"I'm gonna take a bath." He walk inside and head to the bathroom.

(Could this be related to that guy ? Did he made this rain ?)

After he took a shower, he immediately lays down on his bed.

(He only showed up when i fell asleep and felt sad. Damnit... i feel sleepy again.)

Roxas woke under the paopu tree when the sky is raining.

(This place. It's where we hang out together.)

"Gee, i wonder where did this rain coming from?" Say the boy with the umbrella.  
"You ! Come on, stop fooling around ! Who exactly are you !?" Shouts Roxas.  
"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Roxas ! I'm not a bad guy !" The boy got scared for a moment.  
"Wait, you know my name ?" He calms down for a moment.  
"Well, yeah ! We're not different from each other, Roxas. I knew you for a long time. How you lived. How you play around wih your friends. It must be nice to be real, huh?" He sat down under the paopu fruit tree and smiles.

(That smile again. It hurts in my chest.)

"Tell me. Why is that everytime you smile, my chest hurts?" He sat at the other side of the tree.  
"We're connected through our hearts. Thus, everything i felt , you felt it too." He holds a paopu fruit in his hands.

(Connected through our hearts. That does sound .... oddly familiar.)

"What's your name?" Roxas looks over at him  
"Well, here'd a clue. It starts with an S." He grins and gave Roxas the umbrella.

Roxas woke up in the real world and holds the same umbrella from his dreams.

"Sora...."


	3. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there a reason that he only appears in my dream ?"

(Ever since that dream, knowing his name. We talked a lot how there's more world out there waiting to be discovered. Does that mean, Sora's from another world ?)

"Roxas ! You're late !" Kairi crosses her arms while tapping her right foot.  
"I'm really sorry, Kairi ! Naminé ! I overslept last night!" Roxas scratches his head while apologizing to Kairi and Naminé.  
"Please take care of yourself, Roxas." replies Naminé with a worried face.  
"Well then, i guess i can forgive you for today. Come on, let's go !" Kairi smiles at him.  
"Yeah !" Roxas noded with a little blush on his cheeks.

(Today, we're going to the city to visit Riku's workplace.)

"Riku's workplace should be around here--- There it is !" Kairi points at the cafe by the sea.  
"What a lovely cafe !" Says Namine with a smile.  
"There's a lot of customers too." Roxas sighs.  
"I knew you guys would come." Riku was carrying a tray of drinks on his right hand.  
"Heheh, you noticed us ?" Kairi giggles.  
"I'll get back to you guys in a moment." Riku went to another table with the drinks.  
"Good thing today is a clear sky." Namine puts down her summer hat.  
"Yeah, what a lucky day !" Kairi smiles.

(I wonder if it has to do with Sora.)

"Say, Namine. Did you bring your sketchbook ?" Roxas looked at her.  
"Ah, of course ! Why ?" Namine wonders.  
"I want to show you two something that keeps bothering me in my dreams. Thanks." 

Roxas starts to draw a young boy with pointy hair with his crown necklace.

"Is this him ?" Kairi looks at Roxas's drawing.  
"He looks kinda like you, Roxas." says Namine.  
"His name was... Sora." He smiles sadly.  
"That name sounds familiar." Kairi puts her left hand under the chin.  
"Same goes to me too." she takes a closer look at the drawing.  
"Sometimes i wonder if he was real or not." Roxas sighs.

(Is he really real or just a figment of my own imagination. But, he has his own personalities. Sora...)


	4. Promise

(Sora, I wonder if you can hear me right now but... I want to talk with you again.)

Roxas woke up under the paopu tree but no sign of Sora anywhere.

"Sora ! Sora ! Where are you ?!" Roxas shouts his name but no response.

He walk towards the dock and saw Sora sitting at the edge.

"Sora !" He ran towards him.

"Oh, Roxas. You came again." His eyes starts to teared up.

Even if the sky is clear, it starts to rain. Roxas was shocked.

"Sora, what's wrong ?! What happened ?!' He placed his hands on both of Sora's shoulders.

"No, it"s just... I just want you to be happy with everyone !" He starts to cry like a little kid.

"So...Sora."

Roxas hugged him and he also cries.

"What about you then ?! Don't you want to be happy too ?!" He hugged Sora tightly.

"I do ! I do want to be happy with you, Roxas ! I only exist in your own world !" Sora cries even more.

(It feels like I've experienced this feeling before. But, I can't remember.)

"I promise I will bring you with me !" He holds both of Sora's cheeks.

"I know you will, Roxas ! That's because I'm---"

Just when he's about to finish his sentence, Roxas woke up on his bed with tears on his eyes.

"I'm you and you are me..." Roxas looked at the clear blue sky through his bedroom window.

There's star shaped charm on his right hand.


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you.

(I talked about Sora with Ven and it turns out, he also met him in his dreams. There's must be a way to save him.)

"Maybe I'll ask Aqua about. She'll might know something about it." Ventus took out his phone.

"I"m gonna visit Naminé for a while." Roxas runs outside.

"..... Sora." He looked at a picture of Sora in his phone.

(I wonder if they'll believe me about Sora...)

Suddenly, the sky starts to get dark and raining.

"Damnit ! I should have bought the umbrella !" Roxas runs to the nearby shed.

(Could he be.... Crying again right now ? Huh... ? Why is my head getting dizzy... ?)

Roxas starts to fell sleep. Inside his dreams, he saw a little boy crying in the forest.

"Hey there, little guy. What's wrong ?" Roxas walks towards him.

"I.... I got lost !" The little boy cries again.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out from this forest." He smiles at him.

"Uhhh. Yeah ! Thank you !" The little boy holds Roxas's right hand.

(Why I'm in this forest ? Could this boy be ....)

"Sora ! Sora ! Where are you ?!"

"Ah ! Riku !"

(Wait, Riku ?! He's the same when we were little !)

When Roxas wakes up in the real world, he saw Naminé's face. The sky is still raining.

"Ah, you're awake !" Naminé smiles at him.

"Wah ! Naminé ! Did I fell asleep on your lap ?!" His face starts to turn red.

" I saw you sleeping and afraid that you'll might get a cold." She got worried 

"So... Sorry about that. Say, I have something to talk with you."

"Is it about Sora ?"

"Yeah. He's trapped inside the dream but I don't know how to save him." He holds his chest.

"What does your heart say, Roxas ?" Naminé looked at him.

"My heart ?"

"If you listen to your heart carefully, I'm sure you'll be able to get the answer. If you keep believing on him, I'm sure you can find a way to save him."

"Thanks, Naminé." He smiled.

Night, Roxas went to the dream world again and saw Sora sitting on the paopu tree

"Sora !"

"Roxas !" He holds Roxas's hands

"I get it now, Sora."

He hugged Sora and cries

"Roxas ?"

"I love you, Sora. I want to be by your side !"

"Me too ! I love too, Roxas !"

Sora cries and the skies starts to clear up. At the docks, Ventus was watching them with someone.

"Well, I'm glad that he finally confessed to Sora !" He smiles all cheeky.

"You still haven't changed a bit."

"You too, Vanitas."

They hugged each other and Ventus cries.

"Let's go home, Vanitas."

"I know, you idiot.."

In the next, Roxas wakes up with Sora sleeping next to him.

"Wahh ! Sora ?!" Roxas got shocked to see Sora besides him.

"Huh ? Is it morning already ?" He rubs his eyes and yawns.

"You're... You're actually here... !" He still couldn't believe his eyes.

Sora smiles and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Good morning, Roxas !" He grinned happily.

"I .... Good morning to you too, Sora." He smiles.

(In the end, I'm finally get to be with him. Together.)


End file.
